


Wedding Bell Blues

by cowgirldressage1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spock and Jim ride horses, a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirldressage1/pseuds/cowgirldressage1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock is invited to his cousin's wedding on Earth, Jim comes along too.  Several amusing adventures ensue involving Spock's human family with all their foibles.  Jim has the opportunity to see Spock in an entirely different light and to meet those people and creatures which made him who he is.  Together, they see their relationship in a different light and fall in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Touch my Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount, its heirs and assigns own the Star Trek franchise. I have no ownership rights nor do I receive profit therefrom.

Chapter 1: Don’t Touch my Vulcan

Star Base 10 was a busy place, never more so than when hosting the Intergalactic Conference on Warp technology. All the wire heads and science geeks were there from dozens of Federation worlds. Starfleet, of course, had an immense presence; both the Constellation and the Enterprise were in attendance. That meant that everyone was free to enjoy Admiral Nogura’s famed hospitality. It was said that anything he put his hand to involved a great many credits and probable regrets the next day.

The centerpiece of the Conference was the reception, held in the Star Base 10’s ballroom, or more accurately, its hastily remodeled shuttle bay. Nogura spared no expense turning the bay into a sparkling showpiece. The bay doors were left open, allowing the guests to look out on the star field, spread out like a glittering blanket, shimmering slightly from the force field holding back the vacuum of space. 

Nogura had ordered an unending supply of unreplicated food and drinks. Tables were decorated with fine textiles and piled with everything from Andorian vegetables to Klingon Gagh. There were at least three bars set up throughout the room, the laughter and loud voices of the guests nearby suggesting synthenol was not being served. Tables, chairs, carpets in every imaginable shape for every imaginable being were artfully placed around the enormous room used by tight knots of scientists and engineers, interested in catching up and discussing the latest in warp technology.

Captain Kirk was having a wonderful time chatting with Commodore Wesley and people watching like a professional. He considered himself a student and an astute observer of all beings, no matter what race or planet they belonged to. He particularly enjoyed watching his crew relax after a series of unsettling missions. Seeing them act and interact like actual people was a treat and gave him a warm, almost paternal glow.

The member of his crew he most enjoyed watching was, of course, Mr. Spock. Truthfully, he watched Spock all the time in almost any situation, so much so that Dr. McCoy had called him a stalker on more than one occasion. Spock’s tall lean frame and narrow face drew him as no one else did. He looked particularly arresting tonight in his blue dress uniform, gold braid winking as it caught the overhead lights. His sleek dark hair framed deep-set eyes, a strong jaw, and the most sensual mouth Jim had ever seen. 

Jim knew from experience and practice that the coldly arrogant face hid a passionate and deeply emotional creature. They had been lovers for the last year and Jim Kirk, always a sexual enthusiast, was now joyfully locked in a relationship with the most unlikely partner imaginable. For the most part, his crew was aware. The prevailing opinion was whatever put a smile on their Captain’s face and unbent his First Officer could only be a good thing, whatever that thing was.

Jim smiled to himself noticing Spock seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He stood, probably a head taller than the scientists clustered around him, holding court with his natural elegance, his eyes bright and dancing with curiosity. Yes, he was having the time of his life as far as Jim could tell.

Commodore Wesley followed Jim’s gaze as he swiped a martini from a hostess walking by. He handed it to Jim, took one for himself and cleared his throat.

“You have quite a prize with that one, you know.”

Jim knew. He knew, oh so well.

“Command would like to offer him the captaincy of the Intrepid II. I am sure you’ve heard the scuttlebutt.”

Jim took a large sip of his martini, feeling the burn of unreplicated vodka and nodded. He was aware that Spock had been at the top of the list for the state of the art science vessel. He also knew that Command would be disappointed. There wasn’t a posting in existence that would take Spock away from Jim and the Enterprise. 

“I’m sure he is very flattered, Bob.”

Bob Wesley stole a quick look at Jim, still focused on Spock across the room. He shook his head, “Not that anyone is eager to break up the best command team in Starfleet, but you’ve gotta know, Jim. He’s next up and would be a huge asset. Yeah, we all know he says he doesn’t want a command of his own. But if you could persuade him that this would be good for his career . . .”

Jim glanced at Bob under his lashes. Spock should leave the Enterprise to benefit his career. But Spock, ambitious only when it served him, had a tendency to make decisions based on what he wanted, not what others expected him to do. He would still be on Vulcan if that were the case. No, Spock would not leave Jim. That was obvious.

“I’m sure he will give the offer all the attention it deserves.”

Wesley snorted in disgust and sipped his martini, watching Jim watch his First Officer. He had heard veiled allusions to their relationship, but nothing concrete. If Spock passed on the Intrepid II though, the talk might gain some traction, which really wasn’t good for either of them.

Spock was engaged in rapt conversation with a petite Betazoid when the group of scientists around Spock suddenly shifted to include a tall lanky man in civilian clothes. He grabbed Spock by the elbows and pulled him into a bear hug, pounding him enthusiastically on the back before letting him go. The others stepped back, shocked at the sight of Spock being assailed so physically, in contravention of the rule, don’t touch the Vulcans. Jim stopped all pretense of listening to the Commodore who, in following Jim’s gaze, was stunned into silence at the scene playing out in front of them. Jim was bristling. Who was this man who dared to touch Spock? And why was Spock allowing it?

Bob Wesley grabbed his arm. “Who is that?”

Jim didn’t know but he was going to find out. Now. Pulling away from Wesley, he stalked across the room and stopped next to his First Officer. Looking between the two men, he noticed that Spock was slightly flushed and speaking rapidly to his assailant in colloquial English.* He glanced at Jim apologetically several times as Jim steamed beside him. 

Not surprisingly, McCoy had drifted over, smelling fresh blood, or at least an emotional display from his favorite Vulcan.

“Introduce me, Mr. Spock?” Jim tried to sound disingenuous and failed.

Spock looked with concern between Jim and Dr. McCoy. Clearing his throat, he began. 

“Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Dr. Brian Grayson. He is an astrophysicist most recently associated with the University of California, Berkeley. Brian, this is my Captain, James Kirk and our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy.”

Spock had stepped aside for the obligatory handshakes. He saw that Jim really wasn’t buying whatever Spock was trying to sell and giving him the ‘tell me more’ look. Spock suppressed a sigh.

“I’m glad to meet you finally!” Dr. Grayson was practically vibrating with excitement. 

He held out a large hand to shake. “Of course, he has mentioned both of you. I’m Spock’s cousin. Amanda is my aunt.”

Cousin? More relatives Jim had never heard of? He’d finally forgiven Spock for not telling him the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation and his human wife Amanda were his parents. And Jim could actually hear the monologue in McCoy’s head and was somewhat surprised when McCoy didn’t take a swab of DNA from poor Dr. Grayson and run. 

McCoy couldn’t resist. “It’s a pleasure to meet a member of Spock’s family. Up until recently, I suspected he was the illegitimate child of two computers.”

Brian smiled ruefully, “Dr. McCoy, don’t ever let my Aunt Amanda hear that.”

Spock closed his eyes briefly, as though in silent agreement. When his eyes opened again, he carefully watched Jim’s reaction to his ebullient cousin. 

“It is a pleasure, Dr. Grayson.” Jim’s handshake was firm now that he knew this man was no threat.

“Please call me Brian.” He had a charming grin and Jim suddenly decided he liked the lanky physicist. 

Brian turned his attention back to Spock. “At the risk of embarrassing you with family business, I have to ask, are you coming home for Margaret’s wedding? She’ll be disappointed if you don’t. And Jewel’s pining for you.”

Wedding? Who was Jewel?

Spock inclined his head. “If the Enterprise’s schedule allows, I will, of course, attend. If I cannot, I am sure Margaret will understand. Jewel will have to practice patience and understanding. Neither one of her more sterling traits, if I recall.”

McCoy pounced, “And Jewel is? Some lovely girl whose wiles Spock can’t resist?”

Jim was glad McCoy had asked the question. Really, he wanted to know too but didn’t want to sound like a jealous lover. But Spock just looked hard at McCoy as Brian held back a laugh. 

Spock raised an eyebrow, “Jewel, Dr. McCoy, is a horse. A Hanoverian mare, to be exact. Her actual name is Jewel Thief, and I will thank you not to denigrate her or her breeding.”

McCoy’s mouth opened and shut abruptly.

Jim’s eyes went wide with disbelief. Horses? Spock? Not in any universe was that likely.

Brian chuckled, “My father, Mark, owns a training barn and breeds horses. It’s in our blood. Right, Spock? I sure hope to see you at the wedding. You can work it out with Jewel when you’re home. By the way, Mom wants you to bring someone. Aunt Amanda and the Ambassador can’t make it. Some conference somewhere.”

Spock knew. He also knew that his Aunt Marie was always happy to play matchmaker at these events. Best to nip that in the bud, as humans would say.

“Please inform my Aunt that I will bring an escort. She need not provide me with one.”

Brian wrapped Spock in a one armed hug and looked guiltily around the room.

“Well, Spock, it was great to see you. I’ll COMM you and we’ll catch up. Nice to meet you Captain, Doctor!” With that, Brian turned, long strides carrying him across the room and into the crowd.

“Spock, you actually have family! Wouldn’t I love to be a fly on the wall at that wedding.” Dr. McCoy was positively gleeful as he rocked on his heels.

Spock frowned. “I think not. Though it might be interesting to introduce you to Jewel, who is notorious for . . .”

“Gentlemen, please!” Jim felt the beginnings of a migraine.

“I’m a doctor, not a veterinarian. You are on your own.” McCoy paused and crossed his arms. The fun was over. “Well, Jim, there is a bourbon with my name on it over at the bar. Want something? How ‘bout you, Spock? Interested in suppressing those imposing brain waves of yours?”

“Absolutely not, Dr. McCoy. Please feel free to represent the very best the Enterprise has to offer to our hosts.”

McCoy flicked an annoyed look at Spock, “Jim?”

“No, I’m good, thanks, Bones.” McCoy sauntered off, already giving the eye to a Deltan standing near the bar.

Jim and Spock stood quietly for a moment, shoulders brushing.

“So, Spock . . .”

“Captain, I . . .”

“Go ahead Spock.”

“Captain, it appears I am in need of an escort to my cousin Margaret’s wedding. If you are free, I would be honored if you would accompany me.”

“Thought you would never ask, Spock. Of course. Besides, I have to check out that other woman.”

“What other woman, Jim?”

“The mare, you know, that hussy, Jewel.”

“Oh . . .”

Spock knew he might regret bringing Jim along but it was past time he met the other side, the human side of his family. He still experienced guilt over not telling Jim about the Ambassador and his mother. As if in apology for that past slight, he touched Jim’s hand with the back of his fingers. How badly could it go? Later, Spock’s perfect memory would remember that thought and the irony didn’t escape him.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of exposition and a bit of fun at Jim's expense. I made up Talisman but the location exists in real life.

Medford, Oregon was their transport stop. Spock had arranged to rent a car to take them south to their destination just outside Ashland. It was early summer and overcast when they arrived but promised to burn off in a couple of hours.

Although Spock would have preferred an air car, Jim had been insistent on picking their local transportation. The jet-black refurbished 1968 Thunderbird, with the wrap around back seat, could go by air or ground. Jim eagerly suggested they drive Highway 99, with him at the wheel. Spock was more than a little apprehensive, having experienced Jim’s somewhat terrifying efforts on Sigma Iotia II. 

Jim, of course, was confident he could drive a car as well as a starship. Spock reluctantly reminded him that his navigator and helmsman mostly did the ‘driving’ on the Enterprise. After all, Spock wanted Jim alive when they arrived at Talisman, Spock’s aunt and uncle’s home.

Spock looked forward to going home. ‘Home’ was a term he used to describe Talisman because of the warmth and companionship he associated with it. It wasn’t that Vulcan wasn’t home, that red desert planet punctuated with mountains carved from black rock, it was. But on Vulcan it was difficult to latch on to the emotional day-to-day rhythm of life. Vulcans tended to isolate themselves from those they had no familial or servile bonds to. As a Vulcan who had few bonds, familial or otherwise, it was a lonely place.

Talisman was different. It was joyous, loud, uproarious, silly, illogical, but completely accessible to Spock on most levels. It had taken him some time to truly integrate all aspects, human and nonhuman into his mind, but when he finally did, it was wonderful. 

On reflection, Talisman reminded Spock of the absolute belonging he found with Jim. Jim, by virtue of being his Captain, was the focus of his hardwired loyalty. There was also his joy in their joining, mentally and physically, creating something more than the sum total of both of them. He could hardly believe he could feel so deeply about anything. In loving Jim, he’d found tags in his own memory that made him understand that his life was framed in emotion. If it was not a Vulcan concept, he no longer cared.

When he looked at Jim, strong, brilliant, loyal, full of joy and curiosity, he saw himself, the best part of him, reflected back. It was unlikely but true. Two individuals, from different planets, yet the same? Sometimes on the Bridge or when they were making love, Spock couldn’t tell where one stopped and the other began. Jim had become so interwoven in his identity; he had grown to be the marker for ‘home’. It was logical that Jim became a part of what was integral to Spock’s past, Talisman.

Spock turned to Jim. His head was tilted back, wind ruffling his dark blond hair as he drove like a maniac down the highway. He was grinning, energy rolling off him. Spock thought he’d never loved Jim more than at this moment. All the danger, fear, and disappointment from the last few missions disappeared. 

Of course, the drive came with a price. Jim loved music. Especially if it was loud and classic rock and roll. Jim also liked to sing with the car’s old fashion satellite radio. Spock loved Jim but was eternally grateful he didn’t sing on the Bridge. Jim had many commendable skills but singing on key was not one of them.

Speeding down the highway, with no traffic, Jim couldn’t help himself:

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses*  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Jim clutched Spock’s hand and tried to keep his eyes on the road. Spock was grateful that he was Vulcan. If he were human, he would be tempted to either throw a bucket of cold water on Jim or beg Dr. McCoy to sever his vocal chords. Either option might save his hearing.

“Jim, if you stop singing, you would better be able to manage our course and speed.”

Jim patted Spock’s hand and returned his to the steering wheel of the refurbished Thunderbird. 

“Trust me Spock. Singing helps me concentrate.” He launched into yet another verse:

Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely  
I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Ten minutes later, Spock could have sworn his ears were bleeding. He looked down at his PADD and prayed to any available God, Vulcan or otherwise, that they were close to their destination. Just to torture Spock, Jim launched into another chorus. He knew he was a terrible singer and didn’t care. Spock sighed. He was only slightly annoyed since Jim was clearly having the time of his life.

Thankfully, they were nearing their objective. Highway 99 led them to Ashland Loop Road and eventually to Tolman Creek. Talisman Farm was just outside the rugged Siskiyou Mountain Park. They turned off the main route onto a well-maintained road. The park was all around them; tall mountains covered in pine trees, low rolling hills, dry and covered with scrub.

They stopped at the top of a hill. Talisman was nestled below in a small valley. The green pastures were irrigated and carved into neat rectangles, surrounded by white fences. Horses dotted the landscape and there were several working rings, filled with colorful jump standards. A full court dressage arena was on the east side of the property, behind two large barns and a group of utility sheds.

Spock pointed toward a smaller road that curved around through the trees. Jim turned onto it, enjoying the Thunderbird’s purr as it climbed the hill and agilely took the corners.

They left the woods and broke into a clearing. In the center stood a large multilevel wood shingled house with smoke curling from several stone fireplaces. Spock indicated where to park the Thunderbird. He watched Jim take several deep breaths. It smelled like the mountains, warm earth, wood smoke, and pine trees. Spock had almost forgotten how much Jim loved the mountains, if his frequent mentions of Yosemite National Park were any indication. Jim vaulted out of the car and grinned, arms outstretched to encompass the entire forest. 

Spock was half a beat behind him when a red headed human rocket hit him square in the chest. Spock grunted. The young woman clearly didn’t care for Vulcan sensibilities given that she grabbed Spock by the front of his coat and danced him around in a circle, whooping and shouting, “Mom! MOM! He’s here! He’s actually here!”

Spock tried to pry her hands off his coat without success. Still, his lips turned up slightly and his eyes twinkled. This was an armful of one of his favorite people.

“Mary Margaret! Unhand your cousin! You KNOW better!” A tiny woman stepped out of the house and made shooing motions. “Let go now or I’m canceling the wedding!” 

Marie Grayson put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side in a way that was familiar to anyone who knew Spock. She was a tiny dynamo of a woman with short brown hair, styled sensibly and wore a blue button-down shirt, tucked into a pair of well worn Levi’s. She barely came up to Spock’s shoulder.

Her slight accent suggested a French-Canadian upbringing. “Welcome, nephew! It’s about time you showed up. Mary Margaret has been impossible and your Uncle Mark has a list of chores for you that go back four years!”

Marie grabbed Spock by the shoulders and pulled him down toward her. Standing on tiptoe, she reached up and kissed him on both cheeks. Spock blushed furiously but the line of his shoulders relaxed. 

Margaret just rolled her eyes and self-consciously straightened her plaid shirt and khaki riding breeches. She looked at Jim and smiled widely. She was tall and long limbed like her brother Brian, not exactly pretty with her hair disheveled and pulled into a messy ponytail, but her smile was warm and her blue eyes laughed at Jim.

Turning to Spock, she put her hands on her hips. “So, you are here for my wedding and you brought a date!”

Spock folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “We are here for your wedding, of course.” He was giving nothing up to her teasing.

Marie interrupted, muttering, “Manners!” She turned her attention to Jim, gray eyes sparkling.

“And you must be Captain Kirk! Welcome to Talisman, Captain. I apologize for my daughter, you would think she was raised in a barn.”

“I was under the impression that was exactly where I was raised, Mom.”

Jim laughed. “Mrs. Grayson, please call me Jim.”

“Only if you call me Marie.” Marie shook Jim’s hand warmly. 

“And this blushing bride to be is my daughter, Mary Margaret.”

“Please call me Margaret, Jim. Mom only adds Mary when she is pissed.”

Jim reached for Margaret’s hand only to be engulfed in a bear hug. Margaret was easily as tall as Jim, filled with a raw boned energy.  
Spock cleared his throat looking pointedly at the car. 

Marie put both hands over her mouth and gasped, “What a terrible hostess I am! Margaret, help Jim and Spock get the bags from the car and take them upstairs and get them settled.”

“Oh,” Marie paused with embarrassment. “I hope you don’t mind sharing quarters for the weekend, we have a lot of people that . . .”

Jim and Spock glanced at each other. Margaret looked at one, then the other, and snorted as she grabbed a bag.

“No worries, ma’am, I mean Marie. We’ve had to share quarters before on . . . away missions, conferences, diplomatic functions . . .” Jim wished he could just stop talking.

“And shore leaves, of course.” Spock chimed in.

“Well, I am sure that it is . . .” Marie trailed off finally getting the drift. 

“Okay then, go follow Margaret upstairs. Once you get settled, come down for lunch and Spock can give you a tour. If he remembers the way, that is.”

Jim and Spock loaded up their bags and followed Margaret through the house. Spock hadn’t told Marie about his relationship with Jim. Honestly, he didn’t want to explain something so personal. He needn’t have worried though, Marie was happy so long as Spock was. He peeked at Jim who he knew was looking forward to the next few days, relaxing and enjoying the peace only a family wedding could bring. That was the plan at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes *Bed of Roses – Bon Jovi Nothing like a power ballad with high notes on a road trip. Now add Shatner’s singing and you get my drift, ear bleeding agony.


	3. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally meets the entire family, including the non-human members.

Chapter 3: Meet the Family

Jim and Spock followed Margaret up the staircase to their bedroom, dragging valises behind them. Jim packed light. Spock didn’t. 

Margaret opened a door at the top of the hallway and threw their bags on the huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room. 

“Well, here we are!”

The room was pink. The walls were pink, the bed was covered in pink eyelet, and the drapes were a pink and white floral pattern. At least the floor was hardwood. And the ceiling, it was white, along with the dresser and the chair by the window. 

Spock tossed his luggage on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Margaret. 

“Um, this was my old bedroom. Don’t get huffy, Spock. You look great in pink.”

“I do not.”

Margaret continued, ignoring Spock’s glare. “The bathroom is down the hall. Jim, it’s a real water shower and towels are in the closet.”

Spock suspected they were probably pink too.

“Lunch is in half an hour. See you downstairs when you’re ready. Don’t be late, Spock, you know how Dad is.”

Margaret was gone in an instant, a tall flash of red hair and dilapidated riding clothes.

Wide-eyed, Jim asked, “Spock? I don’t think I can sleep in this room. It reminds me of a Klingon brothel.”

“I regret we have few options, Jim. I imagine our choices are limited, in light of the wedding preparations.”

Jim sighed and sat gingerly on the bed and toed off his boots. Spock moved efficiently around the room, putting their clothes to rights.

“You didn’t tell your aunt and uncle about us, did you?” Jim tried not to sound accusing.

“The subject did not come up when I made the arrangements for our visit.”

Spock could feel Jim’s disappointment. He sat Jim down on the hideous coverlet and tried to explain. 

“Jim, my family is unlikely to care about our relationship. My aunt and uncle are notorious for being open minded and are probably impressed with having the Captain of the Enterprise here. Besides, they have never given the impression that they were critical of my choices.”

Jim pulled Spock down to sit beside him and lay his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock briefly closed his eyes and considered that this was far easier than introducing Jim to his father and mother. Spock knew Aunt Marie and Uncle Mark would enfold Jim into the family without a ripple, just as they had done Spock those many years ago.

Spock looked around the hideous room with amusement. He had no doubt his mischievous cousin had something to do with their room assignment. With a sigh, he wrapped himself around Jim wishing for ten solid minutes of meditation.

Suddenly, Jim sat up. “Do you hear a scratching sound?”

He stood and looked warily around the room, trying to discern its origin.

Spock walked with resignation to the bedroom door and opened it. Immediately, a large black and white dog bounded into the room. He made a quick circuit, grabbed one of Jim’s discarded boots and leaped onto the pink coverlet, panting. Spock could have sworn the dog was smiling. Jim was not.

“No! That’s a dress boot! Damn it, Spock, help me out here!”

Jim tried unsuccessfully to pull the damp boot out of the dog’s mouth. Growling playfully, the beast shook it back and forth and then rolled over on his back, waving all four paws in the air.

Jim heard a very unVulcan like snort behind him and spun around in time to see Spock biting his lip.

“Panda! PANDA! Get down here right now!” Margaret yelled from downstairs.

Panda’s ears came up. He jumped off the bed and took off out the door with Jim’s boot hanging from his mouth.

Jim gave chase, racing out of the bedroom and down the hall, sliding in his stocking feet. All Spock heard was scrambling, barking and curses coming from the hallway. Eventually there was a loud thump, perhaps a body hitting the staircase. Silence reigned for a heart beat. 

Then, his Aunt Marie’s voice came from the stairwell, “Jim? Oh my God, are you okay? Panda! Bad dog!”

Spock stood in the center of the bedroom and closed his eyes. Jim might survive Klingons, Romulans, pirates, and even Harry Mudd, but he might not survive Panda, whose exploits were legendary across the known universe.

Fortunately, Jim suffered no serious injuries, except for a bruised nose that had hit the bottom step during his mad rescue of his right boot. Aunt Marie apologized, sent Panda out of the house in disgrace, assigned Margaret the task of cleaning Jim’s footwear, and provided Jim with an icepack. Spock helpfully pointed out Jim was likely to have a black eye.

“Fantastic,” Jim muttered as Aunt Marie set him at the large kitchen table with lemonade. Spock suspected Jim would have been happier with something stronger. 

Slowly, the Grayson clan began drifting in for lunch. Margaret set the table while Aunt Marie, seemingly out of thin air, produced plate after plate of fresh unreplicated food. 

Spock stood when his Uncle Mark arrived and introduced Jim. Mark’s eyes lit up when he shook Jim’s hand, his warm smile enfolding Jim into the family immediately. 

Once they had taken their places, Mark noted wryly, “Well, Jim, I see you have met Panda.” Jim winced.

“I suppose you could say that. What is he, a border collie?”

“No, Australian shepherd. Smart, those dogs. Never own animal smarter than you are.”

Margaret rolled her eyes but Spock could tell that Jim silently agreed. They’d signed diplomatic treaties with creatures less intelligent and conniving than Panda.

The table conversation wove its way through many subjects until Spock finally asked the question that had been weighing on him since arriving. 

“Uncle Mark, how is Jewel doing?”

“We retired her a couple of years ago because she stopped jumping. Refused anything we put her to. We tried dressage and trail riding, but honestly, she’s so hot, no one was willing to get on her. Lovely blood line though, so we decided to breed her instead. Now, she’s a pasture ornament, whose sole job is terrifying the other mares.”

Spock hummed and gave Mark a considering look. Interesting.

“Perhaps I could be of service.”

Jim knew a bit about horses and the havoc they could wreak. It was time to put a stop to this.

“Spock, do you know how much the Federation has invested in you?”

“Approximately, 1.876 . . “

“That was a rhetorical question.”

“As I surmised, Jim, if you . . .”

“My point is it would be illogical for you to injure yourself to prove a point, if you . . .”

Mark was out and out laughing at their repartee. “Gentlemen! Spock, you are welcome to hop on her. But Jim, I would appreciate it if you would supervise, though Spock is quite capable, you do have a vested interest in his health.”

The subject was closed and table conversation drifted back to Margaret’s wedding and its preparations. When the meal concluded, Jim and Spock moved to the front porch where they were joined by Margaret and Panda.

For a moment, Spock stared off into the horizon, an unwanted feeling of nostalgia filling him. He suppressed it and opened his mind, acknowledging how the energy of the farm and animals fit together like familiar puzzle pieces. Suddenly, he felt her. Stepping off the porch he unerringly walked toward one of the paddocks. Jim hurried to keep up, Panda and Margaret at his side. 

When they finally reached the paddock, Spock leaned against the white wood fence and studied the herd of brood mares contently grazing. Margaret smiled and tapped the fence with her knuckles. Several horses looked up and lazily wandered over to investigate. One lone chestnut mare stood apart and refused to acknowledge them.

Spock pursed his lips and gave a long shrill whistle. The mare’s head came up and she locked eyes with Spock. She stood still for a moment, alert and wary. She wrung her neck a few times, picked up a trot, and headed straight for them.

This was Jewel. She was just over sixteen hands tall and the color of banked flames. She had a heart shaped star partly hidden under her long forelock and her tail flagged behind her. Her trot became a gallop as she rushed the fence. She skidded to a stop in front of Jim and Margaret and pinned her ears. Then she dropped her head, gave Spock a doe eyed look and began to nuzzle him with large soft lips.

Spock reached out and stroked Jewel’s jaw and muzzle. She tolerated it for a moment, eyes closed in bliss but then went to bite him. Spock chuckled. 

Jim fell in love all over again. This was worth the pink room, the chewed shoes and the bruised nose. Spock had laughed.


	4. Family is Something . . . Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal and bedtime shenanigans.

Dinner was amazing. Marie placed course after course of food on the table, much of it coming from her substantial vegetable garden. Spock, usually restrained during a meal, attacked the vegetarian dishes with enthusiasm, causing Marie to beam with pride. Panda glued himself to Jim’s side, forlornly hoping for a treat. 

Brian finally arrived with his wife, Lena and their three boisterous children. Jim was pleased to see the physicist again, who greet him like an old friend. Margaret’s intended planned to arrive the next day as soon as he finished his finals. 

The table conversation was deafening. The adults were far louder than the children, each shouting over each other to be heard, laughing and joking. Spock and Brian had their heads together discussing some interesting discoveries but kept getting dragged back into the general banter. Margaret cajoled Jim into telling stories about the Enterprise’s exploits. Jim tried to keep them light, Harry Mudd was a much better subject than a salt monster.

Food was actually thrown at one point. It was obvious Margaret instigated it but Jim suspected Spock was also involved since he had a hoard of grape tomatoes tucked away under a piece of bread. Laughing, Mark tried and failed to keep order. Jim leaned back in his chair drinking his beer and watched with a smile. 

Jim was fascinated by how they interacted with Spock. He was teased constantly and mercilessly without anyone worrying about giving offense. To be fair, Spock gave as well as he got, skewering Margaret and Brian with dry barbs. The entire family took Spock and Jim in stride. Jim decided the Graysons reminded him a lot of his own crew.

Spock was at ease here in a way he never was on the Enterprise, except when he was alone with Jim. Spock affectionately glanced over at him every once in a while. Margaret watched them closely and occasionally snickered.

When the evening ended, Jim and Spock took their leave and mounted the staircase, Panda at their heels. At the bedroom door, Jim gave Panda a pat.

“Stay, good dog.” Panda cocked his head and settled himself in front of the door. Once inside, Jim kicked the door closed with the side of his foot and grabbed Spock by the shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. 

Spock murmured into Jim’s shoulder. “Your attentions are indeed appreciated.” He nuzzled Jim’s neck, breathing in his beloved’s scent.

Jim chuckled, “I think we need to break in this bed.”

Spock thought of several responses and disregarded all of them. Jim patted the bed suggestively and Spock eagerly complied, lying down on the pink coverlet, mischief in his eyes. With one knee on the edge of the bed, Jim leaned over and eased his weight onto Spock. 

Spock heard the bed creak and ignored it.

Jim heard a groan and ignored it.

Locked in each other’s arms, they both heard a crack.

The bed collapsed. 

Perfect. 

Jim decided to take no notice of the broken bed. There was an opportunity here. Spock was splayed out like a starfish on the mattress, half on and half off the broken frame. He moved further up the bed until he was straddling his lover. He was in the process of pushing up Spock’s shirt when he felt just the tip of Spock’s tongue against his ear. Jim kissed his neck, Spock’s panting sending a thrill of excitement through him. Jim noticed Spock’s breath was horrid and paused in doubt. Finally, he realized. Panda was on the bed with them. Panda was licking his ear, not Spock.

“Get off the goddamn bed! gods, Spock, what does it take to get rid of this dog?!”

Spock gracefully slipped off the bed, righted his shirt and led a whining Panda to the half opened door. 

Panda now exiled, the bedroom door locked, Spock surveyed the collapsed bed with his hands on his hips.

“Perhaps, Jim, if we place the mattress on the floor, we will still have a place to sleep.”

Since Jim was unwilling to rebuild the bed right then, he helped Spock pull the bedding and the mattress onto the floor. Ever the gentleman, he motioned for Spock to make himself comfortable on the pink puddle of blankets and pillows. When his lover had made himself at home, Jim crawled in beside him and curled his body around Spock’s warm sprawl. He rubbed his bruised nose, ignored Panda, who was whining, heartbroken outside the door, and fell asleep. They had two more days, what more could go wrong?


	5. Breeches and Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock rides. Jim and Spock wear breeches. I suppose this Chapter should be tagged as porn for the mental visual alone. FYI, no one should take an out of shape brood mare out for anything other than a leisurely stroll and helmets should be worn by everyone. All. The. Time.

Jim woke up to Spock’s snoring and early morning sunlight pouring through the pink curtains. It wasn’t the kind of snore that shook the windows but it also wasn’t a gentle snort. The first time he’d heard it, he was delighted that his oh so proper Vulcan could make such a human sound. Of course, Spock had vehemently denied making any sound at all and pulled all the blankets over to his side of the bed and fell back asleep. Over many nights, the charm of Spock’s nocturnal noises waned and sometimes Jim had to resort to extreme action to get any sleep at all.

Now, he utilized one of those patented measures. Propping himself up on one elbow, carefully balanced on the destroyed four-poster, he began blowing gently across Spock’s nearest ear. It was fair game and its pointed tip very compelling. Spock shifted and batted his hand away with a grunt. Jim tried again, only eliciting an irritated sound. Finally, Jim leaned over and took the tip of Spock’s ear in his mouth and gave it a sharp nip. Spock shot straight up in bed and sent Jim flying across the mattress. Jim knew he would be punished for that and he looked forward to it.

Rubbing his face, “You will cease to wake me in this fashion. . .!” This was cranky half awake Spock who Jim found ridiculously sexy.

Jim crawled across the mattress and levered himself into Spock’s lap.

“Morning, lover. You were snoring again.” 

Spock snorted in disbelief and said, “And you have a black eye.”

Jim reached up and carefully felt his eye and nose, mentally cursing Panda and his shoe fetish.

“Since you are already awake, maybe we can put this time to good use.” 

Jim flipped them and wrapped strong legs and arms around Spock’s body. Spock cupped Jim’s face in his hands and traced Jim’s smile with a finger. Jim promptly sucked the digit into his mouth and watched Spock’s eyes slide shut. He was ridiculously sexy, confused, and sleepy. Jim wanted him badly but decided a cuddle was the only thing time afforded. He reached up and tangled his hands in Spock’s hair. Before he could pull his head down and kiss him, they both heard a muffled laugh at the doorway. Aunt Marie leaned against the wood door, took in the ruined bed, the tangled pink bedclothes and their guilt stricken looks. Shaking her head, she threw a pile of clothes at them.

“Spock, here are your old riding clothes and your boots are on the porch. Get your butt out of bed, get dressed, grab some tea and meet your uncle down at the paddock. You’ve got four horses to ride before breakfast.” 

With a smile, she turned on her heel to go downstairs. She paused for a moment on the landing and looked at Jim. “You too, Jim. I’m sure there is something in that pile you can wear.” With a chuckle, she made her way downstairs to start breakfast.

Jim and Spock hastily dressed looking at each other with wide eyes. Thank the gods the Klingons had never met Marie Grayson. 

Jim pulled on an old pair khaki breeches that were a bit too long for him and a too-tight T-shirt that simply stated, ‘It’s not logical!’. He’d never ridden in anything other than jeans and was slightly embarrassed by the tight fit. Jim would have to keep a tight rein on his thoughts, in public at least. He gawked as Spock stepped into a pair of mocha colored full seat breeches that were borderline obscene the way they hugged his lanky frame. Tucking in a collared white show shirt and fastening his belt, Spock turned and tossed Jim a pair of socks. Spock quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Jim’s imagination conjured some inappropriate scenarios as he eagerly followed Spock down the stairs and into the kitchen where Margaret was waiting.

Jim had never worn tall riding boots and was grateful as he watched Margaret and Spock wrestle with bootjacks. Jim blithely stepped into his short brown paddock boots and leaned against the porch watching the show with amusement. When Spock finished stamping his size thirteen feet into the skintight black boots, Jim gave him an appreciative whistle while Margaret applauded sarcastically.

Panda followed the three of them to a working ring where Mark was waiting for them, sitting on the fence rail, shouting instructions to a young woman taking, or trying to take, a gray gelding over a series of cross rails and verticals.   
After the fourth refusal, she cantered over to them in disgust, head hanging. The gray looked smug.

“Suzanne, you're taking that jump too short. Every time you chip in, you’re giving him the chance to duck out. Try lengthening the canter and give him a long spot instead.” Mark was firm but kind with the young rider who was clearly frustrated. Jim didn’t have a clue what the difference was between a long spot and a chip and looked to Spock to clarify. Just as Spock was starting a probably long-winded dissertation on the physics of jumping, Mark interrupted.

“Hop on Merlin, Spock. You can sort him out, he’s just a big bully.”

Jim stared at Spock, eyes huge. He was actually going to jump this monster, which clearly had no intention of going over anything. And when was the last time Spock had ridden a horse? Jim gingerly pinched the bridge of his nose and noticed Spock had a hard gleam in his eyes, the one he got when staring down threatening alien warriors, the look he got whenever his father, the Ambassador, was nearby. Merlin was in trouble.

Before Jim could protest, Spock was over the rail and mounting the gray. Spock was tall and mostly all legs. Astride Merlin, he looked like a child on a pony ride. Merlin was easily seventeen hands tall and about 1,300 pounds. Riding him had to be like driving a Mack truck.

Suzanne handed Spock her helmet and whip, and shoved a pair of spurs on his heels. Spock wasted no time and was off at an easy canter on the rail. Jim couldn’t tear his eyes off of the straight back and narrow hips sitting deep in the saddle. 

After a couple of laps, Spock put Merlin to the first fence. Jim swore he could hear Merlin chuckling. Merlin came right up to the bottom of the fence, straight as an arrow and suddenly ducked to the left. Spock stayed on much to Jim’s surprise. Circling around, they approached the fence again. Spock sat straighter, closed his legs, and aimed for it at a gallop. Jim saw his life flash before his eyes. Well over a full stride to the fence, Spock leaned forward and cued Merlin to jump. Jim now understood what a long spot was. They had taken the fence from seemingly a mile away and once over, continued to jump everything in the ring.

Finished, Spock cantered over to the crowd of Mark’s students that had gathered, leapt off the now heaving Merlin and tossed the reins at a dumbstruck Suzanne.

“And that is how you ride a long spot. Next!” Mark shouted at the grooms to bring another horse for Spock to school. Horse followed horse until Spock had ridden his allocated four mounts. He was limping by the time they returned to the house, a dead give-away he was very tired. Jim put a sympathetic arm around his shoulder; sure that he had never seen Spock quite so satisfied.

\--------

After a breakfast of waffles, eggs and yes, real ham, it was Jim’s turn. Jim had ridden Western growing up in Iowa. Riding a farm horse was going to be a different experience than riding Mark’s show horses. The Western saddle was designed for comfort but an English saddle could be a challenge if you hadn’t ridden in it before.

Jim didn’t want to embarrass himself but at the same time, riding was important to the Graysons and he felt a need to prove to them he was up to it. He knew they were impressed that he was a Starfleet Captain but this was a skill that was integral to their lives. Jim also had to admit he was a little bit competitive. After watching Spock ride, a little part of him wanted to prove he could do it at least as well or maybe just be able to keep up. 

They followed Margaret to the barn and Jim winced when Spock gave her a pointed look. Jim hoped he wasn’t given some ancient placid nag. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw two horses standing in their stalls, tacked and ready to ride. One was a tall bay with a blaze and a kind eye. The other horse was Jewel.

“Jim, the bay is yours. We rescued Felix from the racetrack a couple of years ago. He’s pretty sensible but has a ‘go’ button if you ask him right.” Spock shot Margaret a grateful look and turned to Jewel, who was making faces and pinning her ears. He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“So, no one has ridden her in a while. Okay, a couple of years. I lunged her and she’s sound and good to go. Dad thought you might like to have a reunion, a nice easy trail ride.”

Spock swallowed and ran his hand down her neck. Jewel leaned into him and butted him with her head. 

They walked in silence to the mounting block.  
Margaret handed them helmets that they dutifully put on, fastening the chinstrap tightly. By agreement,Spock went first. If Jewel was going to launch him into orbit, Jim didn’t want to try to stay on an unfamiliar horse. 

Jim watched admiringly as Spock put his foot in the stirrup, eased himself gently onto Jewel’s back, and took up the reins. Jewel immediately arched her neck and walked off proudly. Margaret whistled in admiration. Jim quickly hopped on Felix, who had to be at least a hand taller than Jewel, and walked him over to stand beside Spock. Margaret had a suspicious gleam in her eyes as she waved them off.


	6. Ditched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock go riding. Spock falls off. Things get a bit steamy when they clean up.

Chapter 6: Ditched

 

Spock and Jim rode along a meandering dirt track in comfortable silence. As they cleared the woods and crested a hill, the road emptied into a fragrant pasture. Spock knew the meadow well and four years hadn’t changed it much. 

Spock threw Jim a sly look and obligingly, Jim laughed and kicked Felix into a canter. Both horses took off across the grass, tails flagging. Spock was relieved that Jim kept his seat easily. Felix may have been a former racehorse, but he was comfortable and easy to sit. As they pounded across the meadow, Jim whooped with joy.

Spock had more difficulty. Jewel flew across the meadow trying to get ahead of Felix. Though Spock tried to turn her before they reached the tree line, even his strength wasn’t sufficient. Suddenly, Jewel stopped, put her head between her legs and bucked like a bronc. 

Jim and Felix pulled to a halt and looked on in horror as Jewel crow hopped and fishtailed through the meadow. Spock gamely held on, but Jewel threw a final kick and Spock sailed through the air and landed in a heap. He lay unmoving, Jewel standing by his side, pushing him with her nose. Jim leaped off Felix, dropped the reins and ran to Spock. 

“Spock! Gods, are you okay? Come on man, say something!”

Spock rolled over onto his back, face filthy, clothes covered in weeds.

“Jim, I . . . I appear to be uninjured. Can you catch that blasted mare? I do not believe I am willing to walk back to the barn.”

Jewel had sidled away nervously. Jim was concerned about Spock and not interested in her drama.

“Get!” This tone of voice made ensigns quail and Admirals tremble. Jewel halted and threw him a worried look. Jim disgustedly grabbed her reins and led her over to Spock. He stiffly got to his feet and brushed grass and dirt off of his clothes.

“Well, that was fun!” Jim’s sarcasm knew no bounds. Spock shook his head in and climbed back on the mare.

“Shall we continue, Jim? I am confident Jewel is done humiliating me for today.”

They rode out of the meadow at a sedate pace. Jewel had calmed down considerably but occasionally spooked sideways into Felix. 

“Tell me, Spock, how did you learn to ride like that? 

“Ride like what, Jim? Getting bucked off is hardly a skill worth emulating.”

Jim ignored him. “I can’t imagine there are any horses on Vulcan.”

“You are quite correct, Jim. My father and mother were called away during the Cardassian treaty negotiations when I was 15.2 years old. Against Father’s strenuous objections, Mother arranged for me to stay with Uncle Mark, Aunt Marie and their young family. Mother thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know my human relations. Father eventually acquiesced as an exercise for me in emotional control.”

“As you can imagine, they put me on a horse immediately. I have a certain advantage, superior reflexes, strength and balance.” Jim rolled his eyes. “I acquired the necessary skills rapidly,” Spock continued. “My uncle never intended me to ride Jewel, she was difficult even then. But she posed a challenge I could not ignore. One night, I slipped out of the house . . .”

“You mean you sneaked out,” Jim interrupted. 

“Well, sneaked . . . is . . .” 

“You sneaked out, probably on a moon lit night and rode her bareback around the ring until someone discovered you.” Jim smiled wistfully. This was playing in his head like a romance holovid.

Of course, it hadn’t quite happened that way but Spock had learned never to question Jim when he was in a fanciful mood. Ultimately, there were too many benefits later on. Meanwhile, Jim looked at Spock with shining eyes, completely besotted by the romantic image in his mind.

Spock was always reluctant to share personal details about his past but the ride presented an opportunity that he couldn’t ignore. He told Jim several amusing anecdotes about Jewel and her foibles hoping Jim realized that riding Jewel had been important to Spock. 

Jim had many questions but one was hard to broach. He decided to try anyway.

“Spock, I know you can meld with alien beings, but can you read animals as well?”

Spock looked at Jim with alarm. “The Rules of Privacy * apply to all creatures, sentient or otherwise. If I attempted to communicate with a horse or dog in such a way, it could cause them harm.”

Jim looked chastened. He regretted asking the question.

Spock noticed Jim’s discomfort and chose to elaborate. “It is true though each animal has an energy that is recognizable. I do not know if it is Vulcan telepathy or Human empathy, but I can assess mood and general intent. Uncle Mark has always been of the opinion that this is why Jewel is so . . . accommodating with me and no other.”

Jim smiled. “You are the only one who understands her?”

“Perhaps. She is an alpha mare and generally unwilling to do what others wish unless it suits her.”

“A bit like her Vulcan friend.”

Spock exhaled slowly. This wasn’t the first time Jim had accused him of being stubborn. 

They had arrived at an outcrop of rocks, looking over a ravine choked with trees. Spock pulled Jewel up and indicated Jim should do the same. They dismounted and tied their horses to a hitching post near the trailhead. Spock unpacked a saddlebag and they chose a place in the shade and leaned against the boulders.

Aunt Marie had packed sandwiches, fruit, and water for them. Jim pulled off his helmet and set it aside, taking a huge bite of his sandwich. With his other hand, he playfully knocked on Spock’s helmet. Spock unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and took off his helmet with a sigh. The weather was warm even for a Vulcan.

When they finished, Jim stood and stretched. He walked over to where Felix and Jewel were tethered and offered them his apple core. Felix gratefully took a bite from his half, but Jewel pinched her nose and laid back her ears. Jim hummed and pretended to eat the remainder of the apple core. Suddenly, her ears shot forward and she reached for the apple, gently lipping it.

“Reverse psychology, eh? Always works on the ladies.”

“I would not know.” Spock stood and took Jim’s hand and lead him toward the trees. They walked through the woods, until Spock found a clearing under a large Ponderosa pine. They made themselves comfortable sitting on pine needles. Jim slid his arm around Spock’s waist.

“This is perfect, Spock. I say we pitch a tent and skip the wedding entirely.”

Spock leaned back against him and looked at Jim oddly. “That would be hardly logical since our intent upon visiting Talisman Farm was to attend Margaret’s nuptials.”

Jim chuckled and pulled Spock closer, running a hand through his messy hair. Spock felt a tightness in his chest and brushed Jim’s palm with his fingers. Jim flushed, hazel eyes bright as he leaned over and kissed Spock urgently. Jim stroked his hand over the tight front of Spock’s breeches. They twisted together, lost for a moment in each other. 

Just as things began to turn serious, they started when they heard a sharp bark from the direction of the horses. No! There was no way Panda followed them this far! Spock untangled himself and raised both eyebrows.

Jim frowned, “That dog is the spawn of Satan. We would have more privacy on the bridge of the Enterprise.”

They both managed to push that salacious thought out of their minds. Jim helped Spock to stand and grinned, “You look sexy as hell, shirt hanging open over those tight breeches. When we get back, I’m going to peel those pants off you with my teeth if I have to.”

Spock didn’t doubt him for a minute. Every muscle in Spock’s body tightened as he urgently dragged Jim through the trees and back to the horses. The Bridge was unavailable but a bath and a soft bed was. Spock had every intention of making Jim live up to his promise.

When they returned to the horses, Panda was indeed waiting for them, bright eyed and panting. He was proud that he had once again protected Spock’s virtue. With a joint sigh, they remounted and began the long trek back to Talisman. Panda trotted close behind.

\--

“Whoa, what happened to you?” Margaret took in Spock’s bruises and scrapes and a disheveled Jim as they rode up to the barn.

“Jewel,” they said simultaneously.

Margaret laughed out loud.

Marie’s voice drifted from an open window. “You two get upstairs and clean up. Spock, there’s a medical kit in the bathroom. Yell if you need help. Damn horse . . .” 

Both of them had an agenda that didn’t include Aunt Marie. Jim steered Spock up the staircase and into their bedroom at speed. 

The bedroom was still pink but the mattress was now braced on sturdy cinderblocks in each corner and the bedclothes had been set to rights. Jim secured the door against any doggy intrusion and helped Spock out of his tall boots. They were almost impossible to get off. Jim had to bend over and pull while Spock braced his other leg against Jim’s backside. Spock looked at Jim’s bent form consideringly, and then shook his head, clearing inappropriate thoughts.

Once the boots were off, Jim turned and knelt in front of Spock. He slowly unbuckled his belt and took the zipper in his teeth. He pulled it down, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Spock reluctantly pushed him away and tossed him a robe. Then he grabbed Jim by the sleeve and quickly pulled him down the hall.

The bathroom shower was large and the water was hot. There was a certain logic to bathing together and Spock could always be counted on to not waste water. Once the robes were out of the way, Jim pushed Spock against the shower wall and kissed him. Spock ignored his pent up frustration. He poured soap into his hand and slowly spread it over Jim’s body, luxuriating in the feel of his skin. Jim closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally respond to Spock’s attentions. As the hot water beat on their shoulders, they swayed together, pulling and pushing at each other until Spock’s muffled shout and Jim’s giggle were heard in the kitchen. 

A tentative knock at the door and a pointed clearing of the throat found them both contently sitting cross-legged on the shower floor, water streaming down their flushed bodies. 

“You locked the door, right?” Jim whispered.

“Obviously,” Spock responded tartly. He made amends by helping Jim stand and reluctantly handing him the bathrobe.

Marie’s voice was on the other side of the door. “If you boys are cleaned up, dinner is almost ready and Daniel just arrived.” Daniel was Margaret’s fiancé.

“Certainly, Aunt Marie, we’ll be down shortly.” Spock looked at Jim. Jim shrugged. They had broken the bed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some K/S author very recently wrote about the Rules of Privacy as part of the Vulcan culture. I am damned if I can remember who it was but it was brilliant and I had to borrow it just this once.


	7. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served, a bit well done.

Jim and Spock dressed quickly and more formally than they had previously. Jim had brought a lightweight blue blazer, worn over a white shirt, tucked into a pair of khakis. Spock looked slim and elegant in a dark grey sweater over black slacks. With his usual energy and enthusiasm, the smell of roasted turkey and freshly baked bread luring him, Jim bounded down the stairs. Spock followed at a more sedate pace, still slightly dazed from their shower antics. 

The dining room table was set, silver and crystal glinting over colorful linens, and flowers from Marie’s garden scented the air. The entire family was there, along with some close friends and the judge who would conduct the ceremony. Jim was impressed with how involved this wedding actually was but then; he had nothing to compare it to. His brother Sam had eloped when he married and Jim’s parents never entertained, at least not on this level.

Ever the charming host, Mark made introductions. Jim was absorbed into conversations as though he’d lived at Talisman all his life. At one point he found himself in a heated discussion comparing Marie’s blueberry muffins with Aunt Jenny’s and only paused when he heard Spock snort beside him. A quick glance at his First Officer revealed him biting his lip, clearly amused.

Eventually, Jim found himself talking to Daniel, Margaret’s intended. He was dark, slightly built and a few inches shorter than she was. Physically, they were an unlikely couple even though Margaret’s rawboned energy was tamed for the evening by a soft, yes pink, gown. Daniel looked athletic and Jim wondered idly if he also was expected to ride horses like every other member of the family.

“So, which monster did they sit you on?” Daniel’s remark startled Jim.

Jim smiled ruefully. “Well . . . we took Jewel and Felix out for a trail ride today.”

Daniel took in Jim’s black eye and bruised nose. His eyes widened comically, “Please don’t tell me . . .”

Jim shook his head, “No Starfleet officers were harmed, just humiliated. Now, my injuries can only be attributed to Panda.” He glanced over at Spock who had evidently heard and was glaring at him.

Daniel gave a short laugh and leaned toward Jim, whispering conspiratorially, “Personally, I am terrified of horses. I have special dispensation from Marie though, so long as I keep Margaret entertained and produce grandchildren in a timely fashion.” 

Jim couldn’t help laughing. He tried to imagine Margaret chasing small children and Mark teaching them to ride very small and probably evil ponies.

In the meantime, Mark and Brian had solicited Spock’s help in moving some furniture outside for the rehearsal. The judge explained the ceremony that was thankfully short and simple. 

Jim wandered out to the porch with his beer to watch. He was joined by Panda, who leaned against his leg and eyed him adoringly. Jim idly patted him and fought a stab of jealousy. This family was so normal. Well, obsessed with an antiquated sport, but mostly normal. Jim imagined himself living this life with Spock at his side. Of course he would have to brush up his riding skills.

Gazing at the rolling hills, gently lit in the twilight, Jim considered what it would be like to live on a horse farm with dogs, family, simple pleasures. It seemed idyllic but Jim couldn’t imagine making a life anywhere else but on Enterprise. It wasn’t just the ship, it was the crew, their adventures, everything. Spock was an integral part of that. Jim couldn’t picture the Enterprise without him by his side. 

Spock seemed to sense his thoughts and made his way across the grass. Giving Jim a thoughtful look, he took his hand. Remembering his conversation with Commodore Wesley, Jim shuddered. The command of the Intrepid was tempting. Spock would be a fool to turn it down. Yet, surrounded by Spock’s family, Jim understood where Spock’s unqualified loyalty came from. It transferred to Jim and the Enterprise. Spock would never leave him. Jim relaxed and smiled at his lover.

“Jim?”

“It’s nothing, Spock. I was just counting my blessings.”

Spock gave him a curious look and squeezed his hand.

The rehearsal finally concluded and everyone began moving inside. Extra chairs had been pulled into the dining room from all over the house to seat the guests. Marie had cooked all day and the meal promised to be delicious. Jim was starving and nearly drooling at the smells coming from the kitchen. 

Jim took his seat next to Spock at the long table but before he had a chance to tuck into the salads, an odor caught his attention.

“Spock? Do you smell something strange?”

“Apart from the overwhelming scent of cooking animal based products?” Spock whispered in case his Aunt Marie took offense.

“No, it smells like burning paper. Hmmm.” Jim looked suspiciously around the table at the old fashion candles.

Spock suddenly leaped to his feet, his more sensitive nose on high alert. 

“Vuzh!* Smoke!” He grabbed Jim by the arm and pulled him toward the kitchen. Jim scrambled out of his seat, yelling for the guests to move out of the way. He saw Mark out of the corner of his eye shove Marie and Margaret toward the front door while Daniel shepherded them outside into the fresh air.

Jim stood in the kitchen doorway, frozen. For a moment, he thought the entire kitchen was engulfed. Flames licked up the walls above an antique Wolf stove and smoke curled out of the copper oven. Jim had far more experience with putting out plasma fires, but remembered some basic principles from his own childhood in an Iowa farmhouse. While Spock grabbed the old but serviceable fire extinguisher, Jim wet kitchen towels and managed to turn off the stove and oven. Together with Mark’s help, they beat out the flames. While he was relieved everyone was unhurt, Jim grieved. The turkey was toast.

It was mayhem. Marie tearfully tried to save what was left of dinner while the guests trickled back in offering suggestions. Jim and Spock herded the family back into the dining room and solicited help to clean up the mess.

After a while, everyone calmed down. Even Marie, grateful her kitchen was mostly intact, sanguinely served what remained of dinner. Daniel told several jokes and stories while Margaret watched him with bright eyes. Disaster narrowly averted, the evening wound down. The family drifted to their respective bedrooms and Jim and Spock did the same. 

Jim was exhausted. He thought back on Spock’s terrifying ride and the fire and simply wanted to crawl into that hideous four-poster bed and fall asleep in his lover’s arms. 

Spock opened the door to the bedroom, observing that Panda had been curiously absent during the fire and aftermath. Indeed, he had. The big black and white dog lay on the pink coverlet, gnawing on the burnt remains of a turkey carcass.

Spock backed out of the bedroom, gagging. Jim pushed Panda off the bed, wrapped the turkey in the ruined coverlet and took it down to the recycler. When Jim returned, it was to find Spock standing in the doorway, staring at the bed quizzically. 

Jim walked to the windows and opened them as wide as he could. He found additional blankets in the closet and spread them on the bed. Lifting an eyebrow, Spock undressed and lay down, wrapped in the clean blankets and his warm human. Panda, of course, curled at the bottom of the bed, intending to be as close as possible to these fascinating visitors. Jim blinked tiredly and knew Spock was enjoying the furry foot warmer. Eventually, they all drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

*vuzh – I think it is Vulcan for fire.


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of angst in this chapter, what with Spock wanting to get married and Jim not being quite on board. I've been wrestling with this for 2 weeks now and short of setting my laptop on fire and deleting myself from the internet, I've decided to post my troubled child anyway. There is a short chapter left which I think is a nice bookend.

Jim woke at dawn to voices on the lawn outside their bedroom window. He removed the dead weight of Spock’s head from his shoulder and got carefully out of bed. Spock was sprawled face down on the bed, drooling on the pillow. Yet another human trait he always denied. 

Jim walked to the window and pulled back the pink curtains. Below, several people were setting up for the wedding, arranging chairs, flowers, and tables for Margaret and Daniel’s day. Jim scratched his chin. He needed a shave. When he turned away from the window, he had to smile at Panda lying at the bottom of the bed, trying to wag his absent tail.

Spock was showing signs of life, murmuring into the pillow and twitching slightly. Jim couldn’t resist. He launched himself at the bed and landed squarely on his lover. Spock flailed, catching Jim’s sore nose.

“Ouch! Damn it, Spock. Be careful with the merchandise!”

Half asleep, Spock patted Jim’s cheek and went back to sleep.

“Nothing doing, Mister! Rise and shine!” Jim did his best impression of reveille. 

Finally, Spock raised his head off the pillow. Looking around at the bedroom, filled with the dawn’s half-light, Spock groaned. His brain had already come on line and recalled yesterday’s debacle. He really had to get out of bed. His body would have obeyed him if even one muscle hadn’t been screaming at him. Flying off a horse at speed had consequences. It seemed like every inch of his body vividly recalled soaring through the air and landing, hard. Last night’s kitchen fire had added a few additional pains and bruises.

Spock managed to roll over onto his back and glared at Jim. Jim lay beside him, kissed by the morning sun, looking every inch of a Starship Captain or maybe an Adonis. Spock was speechless. How could anything so beautiful belong to him? 

Jim gave him a lecherous smile and dove down to kiss his neck. Spock whimpered, not with desire, unfortunately, but in pain. Jim drew back, took his weight off of him and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. Later. Much later.

\---

Breakfast was a family affair. Despite the partially disabled kitchen, ten people crowded the dining room and eagerly sat down to Marie’s award winning pancakes, eggs and bacon. Spock grumpily hoarded the pancakes and maple syrup. Jim ate as much of the unreplicated eggs possible. Panda, at full attention, consumed whatever bacon was offered.

Not part of the wedding party, Jim and Spock were left to their own devices. Spock took Jim on a tour of the barns, visiting an astonishing group of warmblood mares and their foals. Jim thought they were cute. Spock, remembering the years when he started the young horses, shivered in dismay. Still, Jim enjoyed petting the soft velvet noses and terrifying Spock with his willingness to get too close to sharp little teeth and hooves.

As 1100 approached, Spock and Jim left the paddocks and returned to their room to change for the wedding. They had decided to not wear their dress uniforms. They were family at this event, not Starfleet officers. Jim had chosen a black tuxedo. He had difficulty with the bow tie. Spock helpfully retied it several times, generously allowing Jim to kiss him between attempts. Spock had chosen to wear his clan robes, complete with a purple sash, indicative of his status as Sarek’s heir. 

“You look pleasing in your tuxedo, Jim.” Spock couldn’t stop fussing with the lapels and tie.

“And you look very sexy in your robes, my love.” Spock didn’t exactly smile, but the dimple in his left cheek appeared.

Panda lay contently at their feet. He was naturally in formal attire with his black coat and white ruff. Jim carefully kept away from the hair threatening to coat his pants leg.

Eventually, they made their way downstairs and took their seats for the ceremony. Margaret walked down the flower strewn aisle on Mark’s capable arm. She looked lovely in an ivory gown, carrying an armful of wildflowers Daniel had found in the meadows surrounding Talisman. Daniel’s eyes never left her, shining with love. As they made their vows, Jim reached over and took Spock’s hand. 

Spock studied the ceremony and considered Jim. A strong bond already connected them but it wasn’t a marital bond. They had discussed it of course, but hadn’t made a decision. There was a question whether Starfleet would approve. Vulcan marital rights assured they’d be posted together but there was a chance they’d be grounded. Neither one of them was willing to give up the Enterprise, at least at this point. They could formalized their bond and not tell Starfleet but to hide something so precious, so integral to them, it just didn’t seem logical.

And if they married, now or in the future, how would they do it? Spock felt a rush of emotion and pride at the thought of Jim standing by his side on the red sands of Vulcan. If his father didn’t approve, it was of no consequence, Spock would have what he most desired, his lover and mate by his side, united for the remainder of their lives. Would Jim also want to marry like Margaret and Daniel? Would Jim want a human ceremony like this or would he consider it a spectacle? Spock looked around at the family and friends present to witness the marriage. Although the trappings of the ceremony made him vaguely uncomfortable, he couldn’t help wishing he and Jim could be recognized in the same way. He suddenly realized, in fact, this was exactly what he wanted, a full marital bond with Jim.

Unsurprisingly, Jim’s thoughts traveled the same course. Other than Spock’s aborted koon-ut-kal-if-fee, he had no idea what Vulcan mating rituals entailed other than they involved a telepathic bond, far stronger than the one they now shared. Spock had explained it was much like a meld but permanent. Jim had no concerns but he could very easily imagine Spock’s father’s objections. It would widen the rift between father and son considerably. If they chose a Human wedding, he pictured the two of them walking down an aisle, hands clasped, taking their vows. He grinned at his mental picture of Spock holding a bouquet. The crew of the Enterprise would stand at attention, Bones would tease them unmercifully, and the Admiralty and the Ambassador would implode.

Jim dismissed the thought with a shrug. He loved Spock and would never love anyone else. He knew that, but he also understood his own restless nature. Giving up the Enterprise wasn’t an option, something they both recognized. Someday they might bond fully and marry in the Vulcan and Human way, perhaps, but not now.

Jim’s thoughts must have drifted through their handclasp. Spock tensed at what he perceived as Jim’s rejection. In response, he withdrew into his mind, erecting strong shields against his fear and sadness, that something more between them might never come to pass. He slid his hand out of Jim’s warm grasp and ignored Jim’s curious glance. Kadith. What is, is. His attention turned away from these troubling thoughts and back to the ceremony that was drawing to a close with cheers and laughter from the guests. For a moment, it hurt to breathe and he understood that very human emotion called disappointment.

\---

After the ceremony concluded, Mark and Marie ushered everyone out to the benches and chairs brought out for the reception. Long tables covered in, yes, pink tablecloths groaned under mountains of food. Spock showed little interest in the pile of salads and vegetables. Jim noted it absently but the roast beef, ham, turkey and an endless array of casseroles hypnotized him. He enjoyed the feast with half an eye on Spock. 

After dinner, Jim still felt Spock’s coolness and watched warily as he made his rounds of the tables, greeting old friends and more distant family. Jim chewed his lip thoughtfully, wondering why Spock had erected mental shields. A wedding could bring out strong emotions but Spock was usually forthcoming about what he needed from Jim and Jim was getting nothing from him. 

After the wedding cake was cut and distributed to an appreciative crowd, Jim found Spock by the dessert table. He was methodically consuming a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Whoa! This was the equivalent of Jim pounding down shots of scotch. 

“Spock? What are you doing?” Jim purposely kept his voice nonjudgmental.

Spock looked at him sharply.

“I believe I am attempting to become inebriated. Is that not the custom at a wedding reception?”

Jim took a large gulp of his champagne and grimaced. 

“Yes, it is Mr. Spock. What I don’t understand is why you, of all people, are deliberately trying to get ‘drunk’.”

Spock nodded slowly, considering his answer. His eyes weren’t exactly glassy but he seemed a bit vague.

Spock had no intention of telling Jim the truth that he was feeling lost and lonely, unwanted emotions that grew stronger with every strawberry he consumed. He prevaricated. “I was recalling what Margaret was like as a child. She used to follow me around much like Panda does you. She had an unerring sense of when I needed company and when she should leave me alone. Many times Margaret was able to comfort me when logic failed. Now, she is grown up.” Spock swallowed and his voice trailed off. He popped another strawberry in his mouth.

So this was about Spock feeling abandoned. Jim was suddenly relieved that this wasn’t about him, an unintentional slight he couldn’t remember or grasp. Jim never doubted that feelings of abandonment were familiar emotions for Spock however much he denied it.

Jim spoke without heat and a familiar sense of hollowness. “And now she is starting her own family leaving you behind. That’s it, isn’t Spock? Do you wish you could do the same? Live this kind of life?” Without me? he thought.

Spock almost dropped his plate. Setting it aside, he reached out with both hands and grasped Jim’s.

“You mistake me, Jim. I was mourning my youth and the solace found at Talisman as a lonely boy. I do not need more than I have.”

Jim frowned, “But do you want more?”

Spock couldn’t answer, but he gripped Jim’s hands harder.

“Spock, I love you, you know that. . .” Jim’s voice trailed off, his silence suggesting more than words.

Spock mentally writhed in pain and used every bit of his Vulcan discipline to not show it. “Of course, Jim. I understand.”

Jim looked at his lover doubtfully. He knew he’d wounded Spock somehow but had no idea how to fix it. It was impossible; marriage would be far more complicated than this idealized, romantic wedding, surrounded by family and friends, untroubled by galactic sized questions and objections from Starfleet and the Ambassador.

Trying to change Spock’s mood, Jim slyly whispered in his ear. “You know, lover. There is one more tradition at a wedding. Dancing!” Right on cue an Andorian band began the opening bars to an ancient Terran song, Stardust. 

Jim threw back his head and laughed. Spock gave him a strange look as Jim dragged him into the center of the dancers. Jim pulled him into his arms. Spock wrapped long arms around his waist and they swayed together. 

 

Beside a garden wall  
When stars are bright  
You are in my arms  
The nightingale tells his fairy tale  
A paradise where roses bloom  
Though I dream in vain  
In my heart it will remain  
My stardust melody  
The memory of loves refrain.

Jim sang the lyrics to Spock softly. This time, Spock didn’t mind Jim’s off key singing. Pressed closely, Spock rested his cheek on Jim’s shoulder brushing his lips against his neck. He would have his Captain anyway he could get him, for a moment, an hour, or a lifetime. 

“Let us retire, Jim. I believe the chocolate has gone to my head.” 

Jim didn’t need any more encouragement. Excusing themselves, pleading exhaustion and sore muscles, they slipped away to the house. Their hosts shook their heads ruefully at the pair. Did they really think they were fooling anyone? Mark gave Marie a quick kiss on the top of her head. He knew she was already mentally planning another wedding, in the future of course, for those two hardheaded lovers.

Back in their bedroom, Jim finished hanging his tuxedo in the closet and turned to face Spock. Jim stared. Spock had undressed in record time. He was still a bit unsteady from the chocolate and swayed slightly, holding onto the corner bedpost. 

“Lights at ten percent.” Spock’s voice was rough as the room dimmed.

Spock reached for Jim and he obligingly walked into his arms. They held each other for a few moments until Spock cupped Jim’s face in his warm hands. He reverently brought his lips to Jim’s forehead and kissed him. They lay down on the bed, legs tangled. Face to face, they touched each other, desire mingling with tenderness. Spock’s sensitive hands roved over Jim, caressing each beloved dip and valley. 

Breaking the kiss, Jim’s mouth traveled down Spock’s long body. He rolled Spock onto his back and listened to his quiet gasp. Usually, Jim would be feeling tendrils of arousal from Spock. He was still getting almost nothing and wanted more, much more. Jim wanted the gasps to turn into cries of desire; he wanted those long fingered hands grasping him in passion. 

Finally, Spock began to respond, moving restlessly at his touch. His hands caressed Jim’s face. His fingers sought his psi points.

“Gods, please, do it!”

Jim suddenly felt Spock’s presence. The feeling expanded until Jim experienced exactly what Spock felt; Jim’s fingers touching and twisting and his mouth on his cock. He pulled off and still, Spock didn’t make a sound.

“Hey, I want to hear you.”

“Jim!” Spock huffed, half in embarrassment, half in exasperation. He slowly traced Jim’s mouth with sensitive fingers, the slight meld continuing. Jim gently nibbled the tips of Spock’s fingers, prompting a sigh. 

Wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, they rocked, joined at every level. Every emotion, every spike of desire was felt by both of them, moving them relentlessly along until Spock quickened around Jim. Like a dam breaking, all of Spock’s emotions came to the surface. In the meld, he projected desire, joy, desperation, grief, and love. Jim was helplessly drawn into his powerful mind until his body sang with relief.

They lay limply in each other’s arms until Jim finally roused himself to look at his lover. Spock’s eyes were shining and soft in the half-light. A small smile, just a quirk, sat on the corner of his mouth. Jim kissed it.

“Jim.” Spock said his name like a benediction. 

After a while, Spock’s eyes drifted closed and his breathing leveled out. He was asleep. Jim stayed awake for a few more minutes. Something important had happened tonight. He’d felt Spock’s emotions so clearly when they were making love. All were familiar. All, but the sadness. Studying his lover’s face, eventually, he too fell asleep.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short final chapter wherein Spock has the opportunity to fulfill Jim's romantic fantasy of watching Spock ride in the moonlight. I swiped this idea from a movie called Sylvester which was just awful but the idea of Richard Farnsworth, that reliable cowboy riding dressage, was just too good to not steal.

Jim woke up in the middle of the night. He had been dreaming about dancing with Spock, holding him in his arms as they swayed together. Remembering the end of the evening, Jim reached over to touch Spock, to make sure he was okay. The warm being next to him with his head on the pillow, was not Vulcan. Panda licked Jim’s face and whined. Jim leaped out of bed. Panda sat up, giving him and inquisitive look. He jumped down and trotted over to the window and gave a sharp bark. 

Jim made shushing sounds; it wouldn’t do to wake up the family at 300 hours. Something caught his eye outside the window and Jim stilled. In the paddock closest to the lawn, a figure was riding a horse. The figure had a familiar and beloved outline. Jim checked the room to make sure but knew it was Spock.

Jim threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater in record time and tiptoed down the staircase, Panda at his heels. On the porch he slammed his feet into short boots and took off across the deserted lawn. He approached the fence rail and leaned his elbows on it.

Just like his romantic fantasy, Spock was riding Jewel bare back. His long legs were quiet and his seat was steady on the old mare. She certainly didn’t look her age as she trotted around the edge of the ring, neck arched, back engaged. She was beautiful.

Spock picked up the canter and rode over to Jim, giving him a mocking salute.

“Jim, does this meet with your romantic expectations?” Spock was teasing him and enjoying it immensely.

“I dunno Spock? If this were a romance holovid, there would have to be a little drama, don’t you think? What can you do?”

Spock raised an eyebrow and considered. After a moment he spun Jewel and cantered her toward a three-foot vertical fence. It looked imposing and Jim remembered that Jewel didn’t jump. Heart in his throat, Jim watch them clear the fence without any effort. Spock and Jewel seemed as surprised as Jim was.

“Maybe something else?” Jim squeaked, “I don’t want you to break your neck!”

Jumping bareback was hard and so was Jewel’s back. Spock was happy to impress Jim with other skills.

Spock picked up the canter again, slowing it until it seemed Jewel was cantering in place. Using his seat and legs, Spock turned her in a small circle and then cantered slowly away.

“What was that?” Jim hoped his voice wouldn’t carry to the house.

“That, Captain, was a canter pirouette. The cavalry used it to turn quickly during battle.”

Spock slowed Jewel to a trot, collecting it more and more until again, she was trotting in place. Spock smiled in satisfaction and gave her a pat on the neck. She lifted her knees higher and pranced forward like a dancer.

“I know that one, piaffe and passage!” Spock looked at Jim, pleasantly surprised. He brought Jewel back to a walk and approached Jim.

“They could be better of course. We are both out of practice.” Spock slid off, pulled the reins over her neck and dug into his breeches and produced a peppermint. Before he gave it to Jewel, he glanced at Jim. He handed the peppermint to him and Jim placed it in his palm. Jewel took the mint begrudgingly and Spock stroked her neck.

They took Jewel back to the stable and groomed her together. Jewel had decided that Jim was an acceptable companion and allowed him to pet and scratch her. Panda however, only saw her teeth whenever he came too near.

When they finished, Jim and Spock walked back to the house, Panda close behind. Jim slung his arm over Spock’s shoulders while Spock wrapped his around his lover’s waist. They didn’t notice Marie standing at an upstairs window watching them. She clucked to herself and shook her head. 

It had been nice to have Spock home and she was glad that he had Jim to love and take care of him. That lonely boy Amanda had dropped off so many years ago had turned into a very special being. Jim Kirk, on the other hand, was pretty great too. Anyone who could break down her nephew so successfully, well, the Federation was probably in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the last chapter being so late but school started back and time plus exhaustion made it impossible to give this the attention it deserved. I also regret not resolving the drama between Jim and Spock, what with the latter wanting to bond and Jim not being on board at this point in their relationship. That would be another fic entirely. I hope you enjoyed my slightly self-indulgent fluff, seriously, TOS would have benefited from more animals!


End file.
